


Not There

by GettingThere



Series: Body Memory [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews is a good boyfriend, Boundaries, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingThere/pseuds/GettingThere





	Not There

2017

It had been one month since Archie asked Jughead to be his boyfriend, and Archie wanted to celebrate. Of course he couldn’t tell Jughead this because he’d get accused of being corny, but Archie suspected that Jughead was counting the days too. That afternoon, Archie invited Jughead over to his house to watch a movie, and they’d just finished making the popcorn and setting up in the living room.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Jughead asked.

“How about a rom-com?”

“Oh, here we go...”

“What?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re in a particularly romantic mood today?”

“Huh? Why would I be?”

“Because it’s...”

“It’s what? Come on Jug, I wanna hear you say it!”

Jughead sighed. “Because it’s... our one month anniversary.”

“Ha! I knew you were counting the days too!”

“I think spending all this time with you is having a bad influence on me.”

“You mean I’m turning you into a romantic?”

“Look. I’m supposed to be the cynical half of this relationship. Don’t give me an identity crisis, on today of all days...”

Archie smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why is today different from any other day?”

“Do you have amnesia? I just said it.”

“Said what?”

“That today is our anniversary.”

“Yes, I win!”

“But having a one month anniversary doesn’t even make sense because “an” in French means year, so an anniversary can only really be after a year.”

“Too late, you already said it! I win!”

“You win? What do you win?”

“Uh...a kiss.”

“A kiss? I don’t know, that sounds kind of expensive.”

“Come on! Get over here!”

Even though they were already sitting next to each other on the sofa, Jughead rose from his seat, straddled Archie’s hips, and rested his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Happy now?”

“Very.” Archie lifted his head and Jughead bent down so they could kiss. Jughead slid his tongue between Archie’s lips and Archie placed his hand on Jughead’s behind.

Jughead jumped. “Don’t touch me there!” He moved off of Archie’s lap and sat back down on the sofa.

Archie sat up straight. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.”

“I know it’s weird. I just... don’t like it.”

“It’s okay to not like something.”

“I know, it’s just...”

Archie lay his hand palm up on the sofa cushion between them and Jughead took it. He watched as his boyfriend rubbed slow circles onto the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“It’s okay Jug. I’m not gonna touch you there again. I promise.”

Jughead let go of Archie’s hand and hugged him. Archie rubbed his boyfriend’s back and Jughead rested his cheek on Archie’s shoulder, then mumbled something into the crook of his neck.

“What?”

“I said I know I’m okay when I’m with you.”

“I know I’m okay with you too.” Archie kissed the boy’s temple, then Jughead lay down on the sofa so that his head rested on Archie’s lap facing the TV. Archie grabbed the remote off the side table and searched for LGBT movies on Netflix. They decided to watch one called Shelter.


End file.
